What Happened?
by ponygem31
Summary: This is my first fanfiction EVER so please go easy on me. Its a Ritsu and Masamune Fanfic obviously they are my OTP. I can say that Yes there will be a Lemon in the future. But for now all I can say is that somethings happens were Ritsu get sent to the hospital and Takano develops a drinking habit. Leave replies and tips fro future chapters it would mean a lot! ENJOY!
1. Why Me?

**A/N: Ummm Hey this is my first fanfiction published on this site so yeah. This is a Skekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfic, to be more specific Ritsu and Masamune. and yeah I wanted to do chapters but I don't know how to make another chapter, like on another page. If you guys could help me out and give me some pointers and tips it would be greatly appreciated! Oh and there will be Yaoi/Lemon coming up in a couple chapters. Hopefully it's as good as I think it is!**

* * *

Ritsu Onodera walked down the street to his parent's house on a cold rainy night. The sidewalk was wet and there were puddles forming on the road. He had a plastic umbrella from home, which Takano had given him. He had taken a couple days off of work to be able to make it out here. He was walking from the Grocery store he had bought some beer for the family game night tonight, he was about half a block away from his parents house when he felt like someone was watching him. He noticed that a black car had been him for a while now. Ritsu pulled out his phone ready to call the police when a shady figure came at him at full speed. Ritsu could here his feet scuff the sidewalk as it ran, it was a larger figure very broad and over weight, like an American football player. Ritsu stopped in his tracks and stared at the figure confusingly. Before Ritsu had time to run away the figure had already pulled him into a close by alleyway that was dark and wet and smelled like garbage. Ritsu didn't realize what had happened he just knew that he was now being held up against a wall while someone was throwing punches into his gut knocking the breath out of him. Ritsu tried to lift his hands to fight back but he was not successful. Now there were three people all kicking and punching Ritsu. Ritsu could feel the blood seep out of his wounds and drip down his face and body; he could feel the consciousness escape his grasp. A voice whispered in his ear as the punches and kicking stopped, " Give us everything you have on you", it was a very raspy old sounding most definitely a man's voice. Ritsu found the strength to lift his head and he looked at his attacker. " Why me? Why jump me and beat me up when there are far more wealthier people around here?" Ritsu questioned, "Why you ask well isn't that simple. You looked vulnerable and easy to attack that is all someone needs to be successful. Now what, are you gonna say how you have a wife and she is pregnant?" Ritsu's attacker replied. " No actually quite the opposite actually, I live alone, my boss has a crush on me and constantly harasses me … but I think I might love him as well." Ritsu said with a small smile as he just realized his feelings for Takano. Ritsu gave up on fighting back, and gave his attacker his phone, keys, wallet, and some old mints from a restaurant. The attacker looked at him confusingly but he took everything but the mints. The attacker laughed and punched Ritsu in the gut one last time and said vary agitatedly, " I don't like sarcastic people." He walked away but his two buddies stayed and kept beating Ritsu up until he was covered in blood. Ritsu had a few broken ribs and possibly a punctured lung. His attackers ran away and left Ritsu lying there in the alleyway covered in blood and unconscious.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter was short. I'm sorry! Again this is my first fanfiction so I'm getting used to the whole thing. If it needs more detail please tell me so. I will post a chapter every week hopefully! See you guys next time!**


	2. Where Am I?

**A/N: Ummm Hey this is my first fanfiction published on this site so yeah. This is a Skekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfic, to be more specific Ritsu and Masamune. and yeah I wanted to do chapters but I don't know how to make another chapter, like on another page. If you guys could help me out and give me some pointers and tips it would be greatly appreciated! Oh and there will be Yaoi/Lemon coming up in a couple chapters. Hopefully it's as good as I think it is!**

* * *

Ritsu Onodera walked down the street to his parent's house on a cold rainy night. The sidewalk was wet and there were puddles forming on the road. He had a plastic umbrella from home, which Takano had given him. He had taken a couple days off of work to be able to make it out here. He was walking from the Grocery store he had bought some beer for the family game night tonight, he was about half a block away from his parents house when he felt like someone was watching him. He noticed that a black car had been him for a while now. Ritsu pulled out his phone ready to call the police when a shady figure came at him at full speed. Ritsu could here his feet scuff the sidewalk as it ran, it was a larger figure very broad and over weight, like an American football player. Ritsu stopped in his tracks and stared at the figure confusingly. Before Ritsu had time to run away the figure had already pulled him into a close by alleyway that was dark and wet and smelled like garbage. Ritsu didn't realize what had happened he just knew that he was now being held up against a wall while someone was throwing punches into his gut knocking the breath out of him. Ritsu tried to lift his hands to fight back but he was not successful. Now there were three people all kicking and punching Ritsu. Ritsu could feel the blood seep out of his wounds and drip down his face and body; he could feel the consciousness escape his grasp. A voice whispered in his ear as the punches and kicking stopped, " Give us everything you have on you", it was a very raspy old sounding most definitely a man's voice. Ritsu found the strength to lift his head and he looked at his attacker. " Why me? Why jump me and beat me up when there are far more wealthier people around here?" Ritsu questioned, "Why you ask well isn't that simple. You looked vulnerable and easy to attack that is all someone needs to be successful. Now what, are you gonna say how you have a wife and she is pregnant?" Ritsu's attacker replied. " No actually quite the opposite actually, I live alone, my boss has a crush on me and constantly harasses me … but I think I might love him as well." Ritsu said with a small smile as he just realized his feelings for Takano. Ritsu gave up on fighting back, and gave his attacker his phone, keys, wallet, and some old mints from a restaurant. The attacker looked at him confusingly but he took everything but the mints. The attacker laughed and punched Ritsu in the gut one last time and said vary agitatedly, " I don't like sarcastic people." He walked away but his two buddies stayed and kept beating Ritsu up until he was covered in blood. Ritsu had a few broken ribs and possibly a punctured lung. His attackers ran away and left Ritsu lying there in the alleyway covered in blood and unconscious.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter was short. I'm sorry! Again this is my first fanfiction so I'm getting used to the whole thing. If it needs more detail please tell me so. I will post a chapter every week hopefully! See you guys next time!**


End file.
